MySims Agents: The End of the World
MySims Agents: The End of the World is an installment in the MySims Agents series. It begins with a short cutscene at an almost empty HQ. All villains have gone and all agents have left. The script is as follows: “A long, long time ago… A brave and courageous agent thwarted a sinister evil… But since then… The SPA has had no cases! With MorcuCorp gone, there was nothing to do! Until suddenly…” CAL: And that’s as far as I’ve got! ROXIE: *Sigh* Cal, we’ve heard it all before… CAL: Sorry, Roxie. It’s just really boring around here. ROXIE: I know. We’ve already had one a crazy author here. CAL: Hey! That’s offensive! ROXIE: I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. EDDY: Hey Roxie! Phone for you! ROXIE: Ooh, a call! Yes. Uh-huh. Oh! Yes, right away! Yes, yes. Bye! CAL: Who’s that, Roxie? ROXIE: Skullfinder! He’s found something! Eddy, search the whole area for someone who looks like this! (Create your character) EDDY: Roger that, Roxie. Ah hah! There’s a match at 577 Main Street. They goes by the name of (Create your name). ROXIE: Get them up here now! Once an agent, always an agent! Dispatch Missions: Flower Power, Poppy. Give a Dog a Bone, Dogwood. Baseball Blues, Derek. Paper Round, Luis. Grove Guards, Gino. Thumbs Up, Skip. No Way Out, Edwin. The Greatest Test, Amelia. What a Poser, Gonk. Tour Bore, Sylvia. Raise Me Up, Karine. Ruff Ruff Miaom, Greg. Hopeless Case, Eliza. I Spy a Copycat, Proto Makoto. Nothing Much, Dr. F. Viva la Videogames, Vic. Once Upon an Planet, Nova. So Last Decade, Dannii. Second Class, Cheryl. Bottle Retrieval, Preston. Cookieholic, Ruthie. The Mini Boss, Spencer. The Final Boss, Spencer. 1, 2, 3, 5, Kelmar. Log Cabin Sprucin', Rusty. Cart Chase, Chezney. More Soon! Places: SPA HQ, Main Street, Park Forest, Skullfinder Museum, Psychiatry Center, Space Center, The Department Store, Eastern Winds, Bladon Hotel, Forest of Kleph, Industrial District, Jungle Temple, Boardwalk, Hawksgrove Country Park, Lower City, Pirate's Oasis, Lavel Swamp, Atlantis, Air Raider, Brockstone, Dark Tree Village, Hibaka Temple, Volcano Temple, Creature's Den, Fort Morcubus. Characters: (* means recruitable) SPA HQ: Cal, Eddy, Roxie Road. Main Street: Luis, Rhonda*, Derek, Shirley, Ricardo, Gino, Jeremy*, Pinky*, Patrick*. Park Forest: Poppy*, Dogwood*, Maria*, Jamie*, Mia*. Skullfinder Museum: Skullfinder*, Gordon, Linda, Edwin, Amelia, Gonk*, Sylvia*. Psychiatry Center: Lyle, Izzy, Jenny, Eliza, Greg, Karine*. Space Station: Dr. F, T.O.B.O.R*, G.R.O.B.Y.C*, Nova*, Vic Vector*, Rogue, Mk 5, Isaac Clarke*. Department Store: Ms. Nicole, Dannii, Cheryl, Beebee*, Preston*, Grandma Ruthie, Noelle, Spencer*, Rob*, Brendan*, Kelmar*. Eastern Winds: Rusty*, Roger*, Master Aran*, Chezney. Bladon Hotel: Jenny, Janitor Benny*, Cedella*, Sir Charles, Ikara*, Morcubus, Esma, Skip. Forest of Kleph: Lyndsay*, Ogor*, Jujor, Other Ogs, Josh, Shelley. Industrial District: DJ Candy*, Sapphire*, Zack*, Brandi, Yuki, Ol' Gabby, Barney, Grit*, Sandra*, Alexa, Odin Revolution*, Annie Radd*, Barry Bill, Lilliana. Jungle Temple: Magellan*, King Mike*, Evelyn, Shakira, Proto Makoto*. Boardwalk: Luke*, Lloyd*, Chaz*, Raphael*, Summer*, Taylor, Stacy, Clara, Mr. Suckers, Justice, Tad*, Ricky*, Kurt, Chef Watanabe, Jimmy, Sachiko. Hawksgrove Country Park: Ray*, Raven*, Violet*, Goth Boy*, Guy*, Layla*. Lower City: Foley, Don, Marley, Lois, Corin, Morcubus. Pirate's Oasis: Iggy, Pilot Ginny*, Pablo*, What. Lavel Swamp: Madame Zoe, Zombie Carl, Samurai Bob*, Hopper*, Randy*. Atlantis: Vladimir, Ezekiel, Keeley*, Davy, Gwen*, Harold*, Bridgette*, Ella*, Coby*, Kasey*. Air Raider: Walker, Star, Makoto, Jib, Jab, Moe, Jackson. Brockstone: Renee*, Rex*, Trevor, Elmira, Ian Arneson, Daryl, Sasha, Terry, Officer Ewan, Leaf*, Petal*. Dark Tree Village Star*, Daniel*, Clancy*, Tory*, Sacha*, Grandpa Albie. Hibaka Temple: Hilary*, Hitachi*, Boris Brick, Skullfinder. Volcano Temple: Cassandra, Duke, Troy, Shane, Morcubus. Creature's Den: Lizardos, Tentacalos, Morris*, Cleo*, Joe*. Fort Morcubus: Morcubus, Esma, Brandi, Yuki, Rogue, Skip, Josh, Shelley, Royston, Ianto, Shakira, Lois. New Characters: Cal, 3 Charisma, 2 Smarts. Eddy, 4 Smarts, 1 Charisma. Ricardo, 2 Athletic, 2 Smarts, 1 Paranormal. Mia, 3 Athletic, 2 Charisma. Jamie, 4 Athletic, 1 Charisma. Lyle, 4 Smarts, 1 Paranormal. Greg, 5 Paranormal. G.R.O.B.Y.C, 3 Smarts, 1 Athletic, 1 Paranormal. Rogue, 2 Paranormal, 2 Smarts, 1 Athletic. Mk 5, 3 Athletic, 2 Charisma. Isasc Clarke, 4 Smarts, 1 Paranormal. Dannii, 3 Charisma, 2 Nature. Cheryl, 3 Charisma, 2 Athletic. Kelmar, 5 Athletic. Chezney, 3 Athletic, 2 Nature. Benny, Charisma 3, Athletic 2. Ogor, 4 Nature, 1 Paranormal. Jujor, 4 Nature, 1 Charisma. Shelley, 3 Charisma, 2 Nature. Josh, 3 Athletic, 1 Charisma, 1 Nature. Barry Bill, 5 Charisma. Lilliana, 3 Athletic, 2 Charisma. Shakira, 2 Paranormal, 2 Smarts, 1 Nature. Lloyd, 2 Smarts, 2 Paranormal, 1 Athletic. Raphael, 4 Athletic, 1 Charisma. Stacy, 5 Charisma. Ricky, 4 Athletic, 1 Smarts. Kurt, 3 Charisma, 2 Athletic. Guy, 4 Paranormal, 1 Smarts. Layla, 3 Paranormal, 1 Smarts, 1 Nature. Foley, 3 Paranormal, 2 Athletic. Don, 3 Paranormal, 2 Athletic. Marley, 3 Athletic, 2 Paranormal. Lois, 3 Paranormal, 2 Smarts. Corin, 3 Athletic, 2 Charisma. What, 4 Nature, 1 Paranormal. Vladimir, 4 Paranormal, 1 Smarts. Ezekiel, 5 Paranormal. Keeley, 3 Charisma, 2 Athletic . Davy, 4 Charisma, 1 Nature. Gwen, 2 Paranormal, 2 Smarts, 1 Nature. Harold, 3 Nature, 2 Paranormal. Bridgette, 5 Athletic. Ella, 3 Nature, 2 Charisma. Coby, 3 Athletic, 2 Smarts. Kasey, 4 Athletic, 1 Charisma. Jib, 3 Smarts, 2 Athletic. Jab, 3 Smarts, 2 Athletic. Moe, 3 Charisma, 2 Smarts. Jackson, 3 Smarts, 2 Athletic. Rex, 4 Nature, 1 Athletic. Clancy, 3 Paranormal, 2 Nature. Tory, 4 Nature, 1 Charisma. Sacha, 3 Nature, 2 Charisma. Grandpa Albie, 4 Nature, 1 Smarts. Hilary, 3 Nature, 2 Smarts. Hitachi, 3 Nature, 2 Athletic. Boris Brick, 3 Athletic, 1 Paranormal, 1 Nature. Duke, 5 Athletic. Troy, 5 Smarts. Shane, 5 Nature. Lizardos, 4 Paranormal, 1 Nature. Tentacalos, 3 Nature, 2 Paranormal. Morris, 3 Nature, 2 Smarts. Cleo, 4 Charisma, 1 Nature. Joe, 3 Athletic, 1 Nature, 1 Charisma. More comin soon! Category:Games Category:MySims Agents Sequels